


Merry Go 'Round

by pumpkinblood



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Clown Porn, F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Tentacle Dick, carousel sex, only for a split second, pennywise - Freeform, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinblood/pseuds/pumpkinblood
Summary: you go for your nightly walk. you stumble upon an enormous clown.said clown proceeds to fuck your brains out on a carousel. oh joy!





	Merry Go 'Round

**Author's Note:**

> i'm awful at titles. and tags.
> 
> listen i'm just pennywise trash. sorry dad!
> 
> i don't care if penny is ooc. i love all interpretations of this dumbo clown. this just happens to be mine! it's just fiction. let's just have fun with the character.  
> i used to be pumpkinwise on tumblr if you're from the penny fandom!

The air was chilly as you stepped out of your front door, closing and locking it behind you before making your way down the steps and to the middle of the walkway, looking up in amusement and pride at your little abode. You had been working tirelessly on your Halloween decorations as you did every year - it was your favorite season, after all.

After taking in your fill of the fake spiders running down the gutters and the array of plump pumpkins scattered across your porch, you turned on your heels and began your walk through your neighborhood. Cobwebs stuck to mailboxes and creepy skeletons and witches haunted each house, but your eyes were always drawn mostly to the lights. Darkness had invaded the town and the backdrop of night sky always made the orange and purple lights just pop so beautifully, standing out like spooky stars littering the homes. You adored the glisten and color and soft glow of the bulbs, casting faint light upon the sidewalk as you made your way to your ultimate destination.

The park had been your comfort, your personal place of peace for a little over a year now. There was a tranquility about the park after hours, shadowy playgrounds and closed concession stands may have put fear in the heart of others but only settled yours. No one else visited here during these last few months of the year, and especially not at night, when you choose to schedule your walks. It had slowly become a routine - you’d get home from work, eat supper, watch an episode of your show, then slip on your sneakers and jostle out of your door and head to the park, either read a book or take pictures with your cell phone. They never turned out well but you liked to do it anyways.

Pulling your cell out of your pocket, you began to snapshot the monuments around you - the large metal sunflower near the ticket booth, the red-and-white striped flags across the light poles, the small bridge over the creek that cut through the area. With the flash on in the darkness, it gave the photos a sense of creepiness, a sure feeling for the season of Halloween and you loved it. In-between shots, you’d pause and take a breath, relishing in the cool autumn air, the crispness of the leaves seeming to permeate the chill around you. When you came here, you forgot about everything else, even if only for a little while.

So caught up in the moment, you didn’t notice the soft lights beginning to glow from beneath the closed gates of the merry-go-round. The carousel was shut down for business after a certain time of year, and you hated it because it was your favorite piece out of all the attractions. Your back was towards it, and suddenly a tremendous crash made you nearly jump out of your skin in fright, whipping around to see what the commotion was.

Your phone was held shakily in your palm as you watched the merry-go-round’s gates pull upwards from the ground, the metal clanging and rattling as it moved. Mouth hung open, you took several steps backwards as even the bright, pastel lights dotting the circumference of the ride flickered on, and within seconds the whole attraction was up and running, ready for riders to come straddle the many ornate horses residing inside. 

It only seemed to get colder as you stood in slight horror at what you had seen; you knew you were the only person in the park that night and even if you weren’t, why would anyone turn on the carousel?

Movement out of the corner of your eye caught your attention, flashing quickly in and out of your peripherals before you could get a good look. Sharp, honest terror rose in your gut as you realized you weren’t alone out here, and you had no idea who - or what - was apparently accompanying you. Eyes still trained on the ride, you began to back up, this time moving faster. However, a singular, more concentrated flick of what looked like a ruffled pleat hiding behind one of the horses made you stop in your tracks, and you really couldn’t tell why you didn’t bolt from the park and straight to your home after making out the figure standing on the platform of the carousel. A clown.

A clown, an enormous, striking thing, complete with the traditional stark-white face, cotton gloves, and poofy collar rose from its spot behind the metal animal, eyes piercing through the night and you could see how they were wrong, so terribly wrong, pointing in opposite directions even though you were still yards away from it. It sported a Victorian era suit, costume of grey silk that puckered and puffed and moved, orange poms attached to its front. A menacing grin was disguised as a sweet smile on its painted mouth, curling up its face as red lines swathed down its plump cheeks.

Both of you remained like this, standing, staring at each other and your heart felt as it were going to pound through your ribcage. Not once in your life had you found yourself afraid of clowns but this one, this one sent cold bolts down your spine, made your fight or flight response tingling. Something about it was off, wrong, as were the mismatched eyes and the out-of-date outfit, and you found yourself questioning if it was even human. It didn’t matter, though, and your main concern here was just getting the hell away from it.

The clown broke its stationary position first, extending a long arm and a pointed finger, beckoning you closer with a slow, teasing come-hither motion. You gulped hard and watched it slither onto the horse it stood behind, body twisting and turning in ways that gave you your answer to your previous question - this thing was definitely not human. Its other hand came up to wrap around the pole of the ride, thrumming its fingertips against the steel, a silent sound between you, and somehow you knew if you ran it would only end up worse for you. You decided bargaining was next on your list, as it seemed this creature had more than benevolent intentions. 

“What do you want…?” Your voice was a shrill squeak, not strong or demanding in the slightest, and it knew, of course, how scared you were, it could feel it in pulses riding off of your shaking form. “Anything, I’ll-I’ll give it to you. Wallet, phone, keys, anything!”

Pleading did nothing, you somehow knew it wouldn’t, and the thing started laughing, cackling a crude, clownish giggle at your begging. Its cranberry nose pointed to the sky, it began to sniff, taking in deep breaths of some scent that was like vaporized honey. It turned its mighty head and stared directly into your face, sucking in a long, ragged whiff of your smell. You could have sworn its eyes flashed much like the blinking lights of October, and your ears picked up what sounded like a faint groan from the creature. Fingers beckoned you again, the long white things hooked into the air as if it were fishing for you.

“Ohhohohoh, no, no, there, little thing, my little thing, ol’ Pennywise has no desire for such human follies. The clown desires…. Something else, yes…. Little thing, have you no idea how enrapturing you smell?” The clown’s voice was off, high and squeaky but somehow gurgly and low, and it seemed as if you could quite literally hear it inside of your head rather than just your ears. It shook you to the core, and its words only made you take yet another step back. It, or Pennywise, as you had learned, didn’t seem to take very well to your futile attempts at leaving.

The clown crouched slightly on top of the horse, face pulling into an ugly frown, and suddenly, in a snap of its fingers, it vanished. Disappeared, into thin air, no trace whatsoever of it even being there. You stood, astonished, alone, in front of the lit carousel, wondering if maybe your eyes had been playing dangerous tricks on you. Swearing that you had seen it, you took that as your ticket to high tail it back to your house.

Blaring music ripped through the air before you could even think about moving, and your head slowly turned to see the carnival ride now fully in effect, its playful animals circling about the painted center joyously and happily. A shaky breath left you, at this point you were utterly done with this night, from the strange clown to the foreboding start-up of the ride, you were completely terrified. As you made to turn towards the entrance, however, a snap of a gloved hand about your throat left you with merely a sharp gasp and a glance upward. Pennywise loomed over you, you hadn’t even fucking heard it behind you, and its touch made you sorrowfully realize this was no exhaustion induced hallucination. The clown was real, too real, at it was currently pulling you into the air with such ease like you were just a bag of feathers. Your hands immediately grasped at its, attempting to tug the palms from crushing your neck, but it was no use as the grip was a steel band. You kicked and thrashed your legs, tears pricking your eyes in fear and lack of oxygen.

“Now now, sweet candy thing, no acting up, you hear? No acting up or the clown will never give you what you want-T…” The clown’s shrill voice creeped into your ear, its nose huffing and sniffing over your aching throat, amber hued eyes rolling slightly at the wafting of you through its nostrils. “Little thing wouldn’t come to Pennywise, so Pennywise must come to it…”

Fear spiked through you, yes, but you unfortunately couldn’t deny the pressure of something else, something sweeter, hotter, more desperate than terror coursing through you. There was a mischievous sparkle embedded in the clown’s eyes, you saw it, and then you were gazing upon its face and you couldn’t say you didn’t appreciate what you saw. Despite it nearly choking you out here, in the middle of this park, its smooth white cheeks and burgundy markings and wet lips had you curious, if this thing wasn’t human, could it even… manage to do such an act? With a human like you, at least? You didn’t have the right mindset to talk yourself into an escape act and with the way the cotton of the gloves stroked your sensitive neck you suddenly found yourself in quite a pickle. Maybe you didn’t quite want it to stop, at least, not yet.

It seemed your inner soliloquy was heard by more than just you, and Pennywise noticeably faltered, the hands lessening their grip on you and you greedily sucked in much-needed air. Human eyes met with foreign ones and red lips upturned into a wicked smile, flashing large buck teeth that came to a blunt point. No words were exchanged as the beast lifted you once more, taking your personal thoughts as a green light for more than just a meal from you. Pennywise carried you by your throat over to the carousel, who’s music still blasted into the night, and climbed up onto the ride with ease despite its circular movements. 

It obviously did not care for how your body reacted to harshness as it threw you atop of the largest horse - an enormous metal Clydesdale with beautiful ornate painting and decorative knick-knacks hanging off its sides, thick pole wrapped in golden rope piercing through its middle, pink and blue tack pretty in the bright lights overhead. The smacking of the pole against your head made you cringe, but you were not so worried with that and more worried about the situation you found yourself in. Pennywise had made sure that it had enough room for the both of you on the horse, and it slid itself up to perch on the neck, fingers creeping down the mane like spiders towards you. Your own back pressed against the pole as you steadied yourself, the carousel was on full speed and it whipped cold wind through your hair and to your hot face.

When long fingers clutched your ankles, forcing your bare legs apart, allowing the wind to flip your skirt up, you decided to not fight it anymore. Maybe the beast had cast some sort of spell on you, looked into your eyes and whispered promises of intense pleasure and sweet treasures if only the little thing would allow IT in. At this point you didn’t care, and the strong, intelligent person you were was forgotten when the blast of chilled October air flooded between your thighs. You pressed yourself backwards, head resting on the hindquarters of the horse, legs opening involuntarily for the clown to see. Pennywise made a gruff noise in its throat at your sudden abandon, and it knew it had you right where it wanted you - open, spread, willing. 

Lurching forward, the weight of its immense body and strong arms pushed you down onto the freezing metal, the lower half of it remaining on the animal’s neck, upper half crowded between your legs. No finesse or ease was shown as an abnormally long, pointed tongue poured from its mouth, twisting and turning like a snake. You figured out the creature’s intention as gloved fingers roughly pulled your panties down your hips to dangle from your foot, exposed sex clenching at the cold. You whimpered childishly and gripped onto the pole behind you.

“Lllllook at you, precious treat, dripping and ready for Pennywise, little drop filled to the brim with honey, so needy for it to be eaten out, taken from the source, yes, let me have a taste… let the clown taste it-T…. Eat it all up-up-UP….”

A brazen flicker of a hot tongue against your clit made you jolt, the tiny spark of pleasure so burning while the rest of your body was freezing. The carousel sped up, music thundering louder and Pennywise dropped its entire face into your open lap, mouth surrounding your core with heat and slick. A broken moan erupted from you and oh God it was the most amazing thing you’d ever felt, never thinking an inhuman clown could bring your body to this, this heightened form of pleasure and if this was the kind of treatment you were going to get from Pennywise, you were willing to leave your entire life behind and follow it anywhere just as long as you could keep its tongue between your legs.

There was a light sandpaper-like coating to Pennywise’s tongue, much like a cat’s, and the roughness of it against your cunt, lapping deeply into your folds had you gasping for breath, head thrown to the wind and back arched as well as it could in your position. The clown slurped and smacked its mouth, training the tip of the tongue to the nub at the top of your pussy, watching your squirming body with a wide, elongated grin. It spoke to you even through the frantic thrashing of its appendage, sweet nothings laced in poison, sugarcoated promises and insincere loving remarks.

“So good for Pennywise, so tasty, better than fear, better than flesh, my soft sweet wet little human, does the clown’s tongue feel good, love? Tell me. Tell ol’ Pennywise how it feels, come on, doll, scream it to the Heavensssss…..” You craned your neck to peer down at it, red nose pushed into your twitching clit as it nuzzled it, inhaling deeply, but the eyes drew you in - completely shining, yellowed things, twirling and rolling to the back of its head, to the sides, up and down, as if the pupils had minds of their own. You let out a soft “oh” as one hand gripped tighter onto the pole, the other reaching down precariously to bury into the creature’s hair. It was softer than you imagined, just like its mouth, the ginger locks twining through your fingers. At your touch the clown’s eyes regained focus on you, brow furrowing and its mouth worked at you harder, faster, purrs at your flavor vibrating the entire horse.

“Y-Yeah, oh God, please… it feels so good, P-Pennywise, Pennywise, Penny-oh!”

Blunt front teeth pushed into your mound and it began to suck, hollowed white cheeks building the pressure against your cunt. You cried out, your voice rising above the carnival music, a silent scream, hips bucking upwards into its mouth, wetness pooling underneath you and sliding down the metal horse’s sides in rivulets. The ruffle of its collar tickled your inner thighs, increasing your desperation. Your toes curled against your sneakers, legs wide and your entire body dangling from the animal, threatening to fall off onto the moving platform but you had no care in the world about that, only it, only Pennywise between your thighs working you into another dimension you hadn’t known existed.

You howled as you came, tears slipping past your eyelids in pure ecstasy, gloved hands wrapped around your thighs to keep you from flinging yourself off in the throes of heat. Pennywise continued to suck-suck-suck your core into its mouth through your orgasm until you couldn’t take anymore, your tiny hand pushing its face away from the apex of your thighs. The creature stayed put, suckling your fluids from your pot until it was satisfied, your hollers of overstimulation falling on deaf ears. Finally it twisted itself from you, licking its chops like you were the best meal it had ever eaten. 

Pennywise sauntered slowly, carefully over top of your heaving body, globs of drool plopping onto your chest, soaking the fabric of your shirt. You swallowed hard, staring up obediently at it, now that it had had a small sample of your taste, was it going to decide to eat you whole, or would it let you go? You doubted you would get away from its confines.

“Pennywise knows what gets you off now, little love. Would the human like to know what gets the clown off?” It shook as it laughed in your face. Your body was still trembling from the sensations of its mouth and your cunt was still so, so empty, and in the end you nodded fervently. 

Without warning you were snatched up into tremendous arms, placed on the beast’s lap like a ragdoll, as it sat back against the horse’s neck. Its boots came up to balance against the pole, so its knees were pressed to your back. This position was comfortable, less threatening to make you fall off, but more of you touched the clown this time, and the warmth of it spread through your body and quickly had you aching again. You both spun around and around the carousel, cold air forgotten this night as you gazed upon this thing who had you in its lap, hands exploring your human body so carefully, it could have been seen as tender. You began to feel dizzy as the cotton of the gloves pressed against your heat, long digits situated at your entrance, prodding and dipping into you. A faint rip of fabric, and something slimy and cold to the touch was poking at you alongside its fingers.

With a startled gasp, the thing between its legs, something you could only describe as a tentacle of some sort, began nuzzling its way up inside of you. You couldn’t get a look at it for in moments it was fully sheathed into your cunt. You sat in shock for a second, adjusting to the sensation of something so inhuman being pressed into your fragile walls, and the look on the clown’s face somehow brought you back to reality. Pennywise had its teeth bared, the adorable buck teeth long gone and replaced with sinister looking daggers, dripping saliva down the ruffle of the costume, and its eyes were visibly fluttering, eyelashes dark against the whiteness of its paint. It looked broken on impact, the tightness of your pussy around its cock so much better than it had ever imagined - never thought a human would feel this way, wrapped around it, hot and wet and so soft. The clown’s expression gave you an upper hand, or so you thought, and the more uninhibited side of you made you grind your hips down roughly so your pelvis hit its. 

 

Amber eyes snapped open fully at your moving, a rumbling growl emitting from pursed lips. That tentacle started to thrash wildly inside of you and you groaned aloud, the smacking of it to your g-spot had stars exploding in your head and you couldn’t hold yourself upright, so you leaned forward and pressed your face into the ruffles, head turned upwards to watch its beautiful face change with the sensations. It didn’t seem to mind your slight change in position, and large hands grabbed at your hips, pawing at them violently, trying to get purchase. The clown finally got the idea and started thrusting up, shallow things that had you keening, the satin of its costume was rubbing against your clit in this position and soon you were howling again, into the beast’s chest. As it thrusted, the bells on its suit jangled in tune with the music.

“Yes, oh, yes, your body was made for Pennywise, you take me so well, doing so good, so pretty, little thing… taking my cock so well…” The clown’s lips trailed over your forehead, nearly gently, a stark contrast to the ravenous act you were both involved in.

Another movement from the confines of its trousers made you flinch, but in the heat of the moment you paid it no mind. That is, until more, much smaller, thinner appendages emerged from its outfit, immediately going for your clit and wrapping completely around the bud, tickling and licking against it. Pulling back, placing your hands on its chest for stability, you could only gaze down at Pennywise in awe, shock at the intensity bubbling inside your gut. You were going to come again, and fast, if the clown kept up with its feverish bucking, its tiny slips to your clit. The clown’s slightly humanoid form seemed to be bursting, transforming into something less typical, right before your eyes. Tendrils and arms erupted forth from somewhere on Pennywise’s body, you couldn’t tell, multiple eyes popped up along its brow bone and forehead, teeth poked through from places where teeth should not have been, fingers changed into deep black talons. In any other context you would have run away screaming, crying in pure fright at this literal monster, but it was fucking you so deliciously, so perfectly, you wouldn’t have taken it any other way.

Multiple hands wandered roughly along your shivering body, tentacle so deep inside of you you swore you could taste it, and dozens of golden red eyes bore into your sweating face as you spun around on the carousel, and it was too much, the sound of the monster’s roaring in your face, the dainty music of the ride, and you were tumbling hard.

Pennywise screamed in laughter as you sobbed your way through your next orgasm, it being ripped from your body almost painfully and squirting all down the clown’s thighs and calves and all over the horse. Your face was beet red, eyes bloodshot and voice hoarse as you wailed, the entire neighborhood around the park had to have heard your little rendezvous but you couldn’t care less. The climax never ended, stayed with you as he kept fucking thrusting so hard into you, abused cunt probably seeping blood at this point. The clown’s mouth was a split open maw filled with razors but it was still smiling so crudely at your fragility. 

With one, two, three more violent thrusts, Pennywise let out a noise that you had never heard before - it sounded as if it were in a non-existent language, something that made your ears ring and bones shake to the marrow. It was terrifying, and gorgeous, magnificent to watch this incredible monster reduce to roaring and shaking at nothing but your little pussy. Black arms and tendrils squeezed around you so tightly as your core was pumped full of thick, dark seed, the majority of it dripping right out of you and onto the back of the horse. As the clown came down from its high, came back to you, the carousel started to slow, as did the music, and the limbs wound around you let loose. Pennywise started to look more like its original self, all the extra, less human parts of it coiling back up into the confines of its costume, teeth and eyes cascading down into its skin and claws shifting back into soft, gloved fingers. Its cock slid from you and back into its trousers, along with the thin appendages that surrounded its base.

Your hands pressed against both sides of its face, thumbs swiping gently over white cheeks, in awe, adoration, even. You didn’t think about how your fear for this thing had turned into a feeling almost tender, the atmosphere around you was softer, slower. The clown had calmed itself, resting you on its lap and petting over your abused, swollen body. Grunts and low growls of satiation rumbled in its chest, and a sense of pride fell over you. You had managed to tamed the beast, it seemed.

Eyes, now a gentle baby blue peered into yours, a genuine look of contentment showed on the clown’s face. A small smile graced its lips as it spoke to you.

“Now, now you can be my pet, my mate, little plaything aaaaaaall for Pennywise. My little human. No one else’s. Only Pennywise’s. Belong to the clown now, forever, never will leave. My mate…. Pennywise will be back soon… Always.” It pushed its face to your chest, taking one long, last inhale of your scent, now gentle and warm, like burning candles in the autumn, smell of pumpkins and leaves and of October.

Then before you knew it, you were left, perched on the top of the carousel horse. The puddle of slick under you was gone, the throb of your sore cunt absolved, the only remnant of the clown, only thing that let you know this wasn’t all an elaborate dream, was a small, red-striped jingle bell in your lap, and the sweet scent of cotton candy and popcorn drifting about your nose.


End file.
